The Stick of Truth
by andy55
Summary: Butters , Stan and Kyle with allies Cartman and Kenny Fight to Keep South park Safe in a Ultimate Battle of Will to Stop The Girls from Taking over the Stick of truth that gets stolen from them but who has it time will tell in this epic Battle.


Well now we have to see what to do? Asked Stan

Wendy came over and smiled

Hey Stan how you going? Asked Wendy

Stan smiled and blushed

I am good Stan

...

The bell went and they were In Mr Garrison`s Class  
But when they got in Kenny stopped in the middle of the room and took his hoodie off and everyone was in shock of Kenny`s hood been off.

Kenny smiled and over an hour had passed since Garrison`s class was over and recess had started they all went out and Stan was eating his Lunch with Kyle and Cartman until Kyle got up and walked over to the girls and turned back to go to Stan again but Kyle couldn't take it he went back to the girls.

Hey Kyle whats up? asked Wendy

Kyle got angry then smiled and took his green hat off and started rubbing it with his hands

...

I was wondering if I could talk to Bebe alone please replied Kyle

The girls looked at each other then Bebe looked at Kyle and Smiled

She walked with Kyle over to a locker and they talked

yes Kyle what do u want? asked Bebe

...

Kyle smiled happily

I was wondering if you're not too busy could I hang out with you or something. asked Kyle

Bebe smiled

Kyle I don't have any problem with that replied Bebe

Kyle smiled rubbing his hat again

...

Kyle you nervous or something was there something else or can I go? asked Bebe

Kyle smiled rubbing his hat.

You can go now replied Kyle

Bebe smiled

Okay Kyle well I will see you later said Bebe

...

Kyle smiled rubbing his hat

Wait Bebe replied Kyle

Bebe stopped and turned around and walked to him

I wondered if u had something to say said Bebe

...

Kyle smiled again rubbing his hat even faster

I think I might um oh geez it hurts Said Kyle

Bebe was worried about him cause of his arm

Are you okay Kyle? asked Bebe

...

Kyle rubbing his arm but Bebe Aided him with his arm they both Smiled and blushed

Kyle do u like me or something? Asked Bebe

Kyle smiled

No way I couldn't replied Kyle

...

Bebe looked at him seriously and knew he was lying

Bebe soon grabbed him on the ass and spanked him

Bebe why did you do that? asked Kyle

Bebe went over to his ear and whispered

...

because you got a hot ass and I think your cute too whispered Bebe

Kyle`s Heart was pounding and was happy

Bebe went to leave but out of urge Kyle grabbed her and kissed her very nicely on the lips

Bebe was shocked that he gave her a kiss

...

Wow Kyle that was amazing but I will see you later dude said Bebe

Bebe left and Kyle was in a huge emotion that he thought he couldn't feel before.

Bebe smiled at the girls turning back looking at Kyle

Girls he kissed me said Bebe

...

Wendy was shocked and smiled at Stan and Kyle

Stan was disturbed really confused at what Wendy was eyeing on him about and then he realized Kyle was smiling

Stan looked at Wendy in confusion so he walked over to talk to her

Wendy why u looking at me like that? asked Stan

...

Wendy smiled at him but Stan was still confused

Stan I smiled because Kyle likes Bebe now replied Wendy

Stan was shocked turning back to Kyle Suddenly Kenny got up.

Kenny where you going? asked Kyle

Kenny takes his hood off and smiles at Kyle then walks over to Emily the new girl

...

Emily turns to look at him

Oh hi Kenny said Emily

Kenny smiles staring at her

do you want something? asked Emily

um not really. replied Kenny

...

Emily was dumbfounded

I am a poor kid we have hardly any income supporting my sister named Karen McCormick makes it even harder said Kenny

Emily felt sorry for Kenny and his sister

Kenny it will work out in the end you know it will replied Emily

...

Kenny smiled at Emily and she returned the smile as well

Yes well I am hoping to get at least a good family one day hopefully replied Kenny

Emily nodded

Yes your future depends on it said Emily

The girls were shocked that Kenny didn't ask her out

You going to ask her out Kenny or what? asked Bebe

...

Emily and Kenny looked at the girls confused

I never said I would go out with her I just wanted to talk with my friend replied Kenny

Wendy finally understood his situation

Emily even agreed on what Kenny said

That makes you Gay Kenny ha said Cartman

...

Emily heard Cartman from a distance

Fuck you Cartman yelled Emily

Everyone looked at Emily

Kenny smiled at Emily again and they walked off talking

...

So what do u want to talk about? asked Emily

Kenny stared at her

How have you been Emily? asked Kenny

Emily smiled

...

Good Kenny listen do u want to go out with me? asked Emily

Kenny looked at her with a big cheesy grin

Emily Blushed seeing him grin

Yeah sure Emily I would love too replied Kenny

Emily and Kenny smiled but blushed at the same time

...

Well That is good then said Emily

Suddenly Emily gave Kenny a Kiss on the cheek and Kenny got excited

Woo-Hoo that was nice replied Kenny

Emily smiled after the kiss and Kenny smiled giving her a hug and it was like a emotional time for them they went out to the playground and sat near a tree talking

...

Stan and Kyle Noticed Something with Kenny Even Wendy and Bebe Noticed

They were more than friends and the three boys smiled as did Wendy and Bebe

..

Kyle walks over to Bebe and takes her over to a tree and kisses her nicely on the lips

Wow Kyle I didn't expect that you're really a good kid said Bebe

Kyle smiled at Bebe giving her a hug and Bebe Enjoyed it greatly.

...

Stan was watching Wendy at the playground and Wendy noticed him looking at her and she was confused

Wendy was minding her business until Stan came in front of her.

Yes Stan? asked Wendy

Stan stared at her strangely but Wendy couldn't figure him out

...

Wendy then placed her finger on her mouth trying to think about what he was trying to do.

Stan walked away and Wendy was Confused Bebe and Kyle went separate ways after their relationship

Kenny finally left Emily and decided to join his friends again as they walked around.

Jenny was Walking around in the locker room because the Bell rang and she was the only one not in class after doing extra credit work she noticed Cartman not heading to class just standing there at his locker.

...

Jenny walked over to Cartman`s Locker wondering what he was doing

Jenny what do you want? asked Cartman

Just wondering what you`re up to replied Jenny

Cartman looked at her strangely

...

I am fine Jenny but I know you don't like me said Cartman

of course I don't like you back replied Jenny

Cartman sighs

Should have known that. said Cartman

...

Cartman goes to walk off but Jenny catches up to him

Wait that was mean, I would like to hang with you okay said Jenny

Cartman smiled and Jenny stared at him.

Okay we better get to class replied Cartman

They both sat down on their chairs and continued the lesson until a big grumble sound was heard from Jenny Simons

..

Oh no. said Jenny

Cartman was worried about her

You okay Jenny? asked Cartman

I am Hungry I didn't eat before since I did extra credit work replied Jenny

Cartman smirked but a sudden feeling came to him and he Knew he had to do something he passed her an apple from under his desk

...

Jenny smiled at him

Thanks Cartman that was nice of you said Jenny

Garrison Stared at Jenny

Jenny you want to share something with class and it is not lunch time stop eating in class said Garrison

Cartman got off his chair and looked at Mr Garrison

...

Jenny needs to eat Mr Garrison she did extra credit work and didn't eat she has cramps okay so please let her eat I know it is unfair to the rest but still she needs it said Cartman

Kyle and Stan Even Wendy were shocked that Cartman Defended Jenny Simons

Cartman what the hell are you doing? asked Kyle

Saving a Person frigging life Jew replied Cartman

...

Cartman you never do this why now? asked Kyle

Yeah Dude said Stan

Stan and Kyle looked at him weird

Because Jenny can't always become sick you retard. yelled Cartman

...

Wendy was confused and stunned that Cartman would help someone.

Cartman looked at them with a grunt stare

Jenny then had a pain in the stomach Cartman Realizes what is happening

Cartman walks over to her

...

are you okay Jenny? asked Cartman

I need to oh gosh my stomach I need to go toilet Mr Garrison Please replied Jenny

I will allow you go ahead Jenny said Garrison

Jenny rushed to the toilet while Cartman Smiled

...

Cartman hate to say it Dude but that was nice to do man said Stan

Kyle and Wendy were shocked at what Stan said Agreeing with Cartman.

Cartman smiled at Stan and everyone looked at the two of them.

The Bell went and Jenny came out of the toilet.

...

Jenny saw Cartman and smiled.

Cartman thank you for helping me. said Jenny

Cartman smiled back at her and she noticed

Why are you smiling like that? asked Jenny

...

Cartman stares at her

I did it to help you Jenny. replied Cartman

Cartman Walked off and Jenny Smiled Parting ways

...

Meanwhile at the Playground

...

The girls were playing in one area while the boys were playing football

It was weird today Cartman helping me? asked Jenny

Well Jenny there is a first for everything replied Bebe

Jenny smiled and Bebe Smiled Back.

...

Wendy walked over to them and over heard them.

I Know Cartman can be a jerk but what he done today was nice said Wendy

Wendy turned to Bebe

Yes well he is trying his best to be mature replied Bebe

...

I agree with you there Bebe. said Jenny

Suddenly Red Came over

Did you hear about the Music song Drop down? asked Red

The girls Giggled

...

Yes Red I did the song is great. replied Jenny

Bebe Agreed on that

Yeah Dropdown is a great song as always songs amuse us said Wendy

'The girls giggled a bit more

...

Suddenly Red turned her head a little and looked at Kyle`s Green hat and was in a motion of sadness.

So what about Jack off? asked Red

Wendy and Bebe Looked at her and giggled

Yeah they are a great band Red Always has been said Bebe

...

The Girls agreed and giggled except Red who had something else on her mind.

What is wrong Red? Asked Wendy

I uh nothing. replied Red

The Girls Continued Talking

..

So The Songs we listen to are awesome and we know Wendy is having fun with Stan Said Bebe

Red Sighed

Wendy and Bebe Turned to Red

Red there must be something wrong? Asked Wendy

..

No I am fine seriously did you hear about Burnley? asked Red

Wendy and Bebe Giggled

You Mean the Cute Guy From Breaking Benjamin? asked Wendy

Red Nodded but looked back at Kyle`s Green Hat and then looked at the girls again

...

Yeah Wendy replied Red

What about him? asked Wendy

Bebe Smirks

He got a Friend named Kyle I don't know his last name but he seems cool. said Red

Wendy and the girls were shocked at what Red Said

...

Meanwhile at the Boys area

...

Kyle you ready? asked Cartman

You Bet Fat ass replied Kyle

Okay 1...2...3 and go said Stan

They start playing football Kyle kicks the ball and it lands right in front of Red and Kyle goes to get it

...

Sorry Red Could I have the ball please? asked Kyyle

Red Looked at him feeling sad for him she passed him the ball but she gave him a hug and the girls were stunned she eventually let go and Kyle went back to the football area with the boys.

That was really strange humph said Kyle

...

The Boys Went back to football until Kyle got distracted looking at Red but he didn't blush neither did Red.

Stan finally noticed what was going on so did Bebe.

Kyle do you like Red or something? asked Stan

What no I don't yelled Kyle

...

Bebe looked at them both

I know you like him Red? asked Bebe

I do not Bebe his annoying thinking his so damn smart yet wait a minute that face replied Red

Bebe Jenny and Wendy Noticed Red was Different somehow not in love or anything

...

Kyle was concentrating on the Football until Red Kissed Kyle on his Hat and Kyle had a big fright turning around seeing Red.

Hey what the hell! yelled Kyle

Oh hello Kyle you're wondering why I kissed your hat asked Red

Kyle looked at her dumbfounded

Yeah I am what`s the deal with that? asked Kyle

...

Red stared at him and Kyle noticed but then a grin on both their faces show

Kyle you have red hair I know this replied Red

Kyle nodded and Red stared at him

...

I know I have red Hair but it is stupid it's all wrong I mean I am smart but my hair is ugly said Kyle

Red Felt Sad For Kyle.

Kyle I don't think your hair`s ugly I like your hair and hat no matter what replied Red

Kyle smiled so did Red.

Thank you Red I think your nice too. said Kyle

...

Red and Kyle Smiled at Each other and Went back to Their Areas but they turned around looking at each other and thought about some stuff.

As they turned back to their friends thinking about each other.

Why do I keep looking back her? asked Kyle

What is wrong with me why is it I look at Kyle a lot it doesn't seem right Said Red

...

They Both Went Playing with their friends trying to ignore the fact they liked each other and they would not admit it.

Finally the Bell rang everyone went to Class but Kyle and Red had too much on their mind to do anything

...

I can't believe it but I will not admit it said Red

I cannot like her no it is not Possible replied Kyle

They Bump into each other.

...

What will Happen Now they Bumped into Each other and Cannot Admit They Like Each other Find out Next on South Park


End file.
